1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner rotor type brushless motor that is provided with a rotor having a plurality of segment type magnets disposed inside a stator so as to face the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional inner rotor type brushless motor, there has hitherto been known one that is provided with a rotor having segment type magnets of radial orientation (i.e., a magnetic field being directed toward the stator and diffusing toward the stator) (for example, see a patent document: Japanese PatentApplication Laid-Open No. 2003-230239)
Such a conventional brushless motor having the magnets of radial orientation involves the following problem; that is, the density of magnetic flux in a gap between the stator and the rotor is low, and the value of an induced voltage becomes accordingly low, thus providing a low output torque per current.